Birthday Boy
by LOVINGORANGEWALLS
Summary: Jericho's finally reached the big 4-0. Why doesn't anybody care?


I don't own anyone in here besides Vanessa and Kelly. The rest go to the WWE. BUT, if I did own them, would you really think I'd be here doing this?

Anyways, I dedicate this to my favorite WWE wrestler, Chris Jericho. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS! :D 3

* * *

"Vanessa! V! Get up!" Chris whispered softly, nudging Vanessa on her side.

"What is it Chris? Is there an emergency or something? Is someone choking?" She grumbled, still half-asleep.

"No! Everyone's alright. I'm not sure about Adam though. I passed by his room and he was muttering something about aliens attacking the world, but I believe that's normal for him." Chris answered.

"Then what'd you bug me for? Can't you see it's like 8 in the morning! I should still be sleeping peacefully at this time." Vanessa complained.

"Today's a VERY special day!"

"Yeah, it's a Tuesday, very special.." she answered back sarcastically.

"How about me giving you a helpful hint. It has to do with yours truly." Chris said gesturing to himself.

"Let me guess, it's 'Jericho better be quiet before Vanessa gets angry and shoves some salad into your pie hole day.'"

"You don't care about me at all do you! I thought you loved me!" Chris fumed, storming out of the room.

* * *

"G'mornin' fellas." Stephen said, the last one to wake up.

"Morning!" Chris replied. He was a little pissed off than usual.

"What's got ye in a sour mood today lad?" Stephen asked.

"Vanessa got me to be this way," Chris spoke, "do you know what day it is today?"

"Course I do fella, today's a VERY special day!"

Chris's heart fluttered. Surely Sheamus remembered today was HIS birthday.

"Oh really? What's so special about today?" he asked him.

Sheamus smiled and said, "Today the Chicago Bulls go against LA Lakers! It's gunna be a tight game."

Chris's face fell. Sheamus noticed instantly.

"What's the matter fella? Ye don't like basketball?" Sheamus asked.

Chris shook his head and exited the room. He couldn't believe nobody's said anything about his birthday. He is officially 40 right now!

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT! Aha! I win again Justin! You can't beat me!" Wade said, taunting Justin.

Chris glumly walked past the two of them. Wade noticed the sadness lingering in his deep, blue eyes.

Wade got up and excused himself, and told Justin to play with Heath for a moment.

He walked up behind his former NXT pro and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Chris? What's got you down? Did something happen?" Wade asked with total concern.

"No." Chris lied. It hurt to lie to someone he trusted the most.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" These were one of the times where Wade actually acted like his age, not like Spongbob who was like 30something and still acted like a child.

"I'm sure.." Chris sputtered, his voice trembling a little.

Chris made his way up the stairs and into his room. He didn't even bother closing the door all the way.

Chris slowly lied down on the bed, and wept. His tears silently slid down his face. Never before had he felt this bad, so alone and well, un-loved. Nobody really cared about this special event.

* * *

Hunter first noticed the sound of someone sobbing. He stood near the door that was opened ajar and looked in. He saw Chris crying into a pillow.

Shocked, he went downstairs and alerted Vanessa.

He found Vanessa in her bedroom watching some kind of World War II movie.

Knocking on her door to signal his presence, Vanessa gestured for him to come in.

"Hey Vanessa, I think we've got a situation going on." he prompted.

Vanessa grabbed the TV remoted and hit pause. Did she hear him correctly?

"Did you say we have a situation?" she asked. Hunter nodded.

"It's about Chris."

Immediately, Vanessa jumped up from the soft bed and asked, "Where is he?"

"In his room. You might want to talk to him."

She walked out of the room and climbed up the stairs.

Instantly, she heard muffled sobs and sniffling. Walking towards the direction of the sounds, she found Chris in his room using the exact same position as before.

Vanessa went inside the room and closed the door.

Sitting down on the bed, she lightly touched his shoulder and whispered, "Chris.."

He didn't move. He was in too much pain to say anything.

"..what's wrong?" she asked, concerned about what was making him so sad and melancholy.

He sniffed, and turned around. She noticed his eyes were red. No-one had ever seen Chris in dismay. Instinctively, she lied down next to him and gave him a big bear hug.

"Please tell me what's bugging you Chris. I want to help."

He shook his head. He felt ashamed, crying over something that was so little, but at the same time, it felt so strong.

"Please.." she whispered again.

She wiped a tear that was running down his face. Finally, he gave in and told her everything. How he felt mad when she didn't say anything at all about his birthday, how Sheamus cared more about the basketball game than him, and how Wade believed nothing was going wrong for him, even though it was the opposite of how it really was.

Vanessa gave him another hug, and tried to persuade him to stop the tears from coming down.

After a while, he finally calmed down and stopped crying. But still, he felt heavyhearted.

Vanessa gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Jericho. Let's go downstairs." she said. She got up and took Chris by the hand. She led him down the stairs.

"Hey Chris, meet me in the kitchen. I forgot my watch in my room."

Chris nodded obediently. He grabbed the doorknob of the kitchen door and jerked it open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted, jumping up from behind their hiding spots. The kitchen room was decorated with streamers and balloons. A big banner hanging down said 'Happy 40th birthday'.

"Aww.. You guys shouldn't have!" Chris said smiling. He felt as if a heavy load was lifted off his shoulders. He gave hugs to everyone and Randy mounted a birthday hat on Jericho's head.

Chavo entered the room holding a double fudge cake and placed it on the dining table.

**"CAKE!" **Chris shouted happily, "Too bad Vanessa probably won't let me eat it.. salad for me AGAIN!"

"No I'm not!" Vanessa interjected, "You can have as much cake as you want. Just save a bit for us."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'll try.."

* * *

Finally, the last paper plate went into the garbage, and everyone sat down, their stomachs filled with delicious foods.

"So fella, ye actually thought we fergot yer birthday?" Sheamus asked Chris.

"No! I knew you guys were fooling around." Chris lied.

"Oh really?" Adam asked, "Then why were you upstairs, turning on the waterworks?"

"Shut up." Chris answered.

"Shh! Shut up guys! I'm trying to talk to Kelly!" Vanessa yelled, momentarily putting the phone away from her so her sister wouldn't have to hear her shouting.

"Yeah? Uh-huh.." Vanessa said into the phone, "Sure, I'll tell him. Ok, bye!"

"What'd she say?" Chris asked curiously.

"She said to tell you Happy Birthday."

"That's nice. Wait, was that all she said?"

"Uh.." she said, "she also said that your turning into an old man, but I thought I shouldn't have told you that."

"Hey, that reminds me! I found a gray hair on Chris's bed yesterday." Chavo perked in.

"Dumbass! You weren't supposed to tell them!" Chris scolded him, slapping him upside the head.

**THE END!**


End file.
